Finding Your Voice
by xoEnviousLust
Summary: Another Zodiac Member shows up at Shigure’s House…but why is she a mute? What’s Her place in The Zodiac? And why is Kyou so surprised at her arrival? Kyouxoc Kyoxoc Kyooc Kyouoc on Hiatus
1. Ari Sohma?

**Summary: Another Zodiac Member shows up at Shigure's House…but why is she a mute? What's Her place in The Zodiac? And why is Kyou so surprised at her arrival? **

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say that things wouldn't be the same if i owned the wonderful characters of fruits basket!**

**Parings: KyoxOc**

**Warnings: N/A…Although Akito is a male in this story**

**Finding Your Voice**

:----:Chapter One: Ari Sohma?:----:

"Yes, of course, I understand, that bad huh? Well I will be waiting."

Shigure slowly placed the phone back on the reciever after he had finished exchanging words with Hatori.

The Sohma's were in fact a unique family, a unique family full of dark secrets. You may wonder just how many secrets a family can hold? However the Sohma's held one of the greatest secrets of all time, the curse of the zodiac.

The zodiac curse caused every few members in the Sohma family to become a member of the Chinese Zodiac, and one would never know this unless the person were to be hugged by the opposite sex.

Shigure was the dog, Hatori the dragon, Yuki the rat, and so on and so forth. However, unlike the true chinese zodiac, there were two who stood out to be outcasts, the cat and the emperor.

"You really want to fight me you damn rat? Well that can be arranged!" Kyou cried launching himself at Yuki.

Even though the two were cousins, it would take a miracle from the great kami himself to make them get along. Although, perhaps it had to do with the fact that they were the rat and the cat from the zodiac. Perhaps they were born with that instant conflict.

"It seems only fit for you to lose you stupid cat!" Yuki retaliated as he side stepped Kyou's attack.

Tohru just sat off to the side with fear in her eyes. She was always afraid one of them would get really hurt. Tohru would be lost if the Sohma's handn't saved her from her tent-like apartment. Okay, I guess it really was a tent, but thats not the point.

"So all that training up in the mountains really didn't help you now did it?"

"Say that to my face you bastard!" Kyou cried as Yuki smirked.

"I believe I just did."

Kyou was about to attempt another attack when a knock on the door stopped them, and at just the right time.

Hatori just walked through the door as Shigure popped his head out of his office.

"Ah, Ha-kun you made it!" He cried gleefully as Hatori kept his unemotional expression.

Shigure ran to hug the doctor, however using only one hand Hatori held him back.

"Is this how you repay me for this favor Ha-kun?"

"Favor?" Asked Tohru as Shigure nodded. "What do you mean?" Now all the teenagers attention had been turned towards the two older men.

Shigure opened his mouth to answer, however that was interrupted as a boy with blonde hair walked into the room.

"Ha-kun! She's gone!" Momij cried as Hatori's eyes widened. "And with, her wounds she'll-"

"Would somebody please tell me who in the hell is she!" Kyou barked and Yuki shook his head at his cousins' not so surprising outburst.

Hatori raised an eyebrow at Shigure who began to laugh nervously. He had forgot to tell the rest of the family who was going to be joining them, so breathing deep he stated-

"Ari."

Yuki and Kyou both stumbled back well Tohru looked around in confusion. Eyes widening Kyou bolted out the door as Yuki sent a glare towards Shigure for forgetting.

"Ha-kun, why don't you and Momiji-san go and help Kyou bring her back. Yuki, Tohru and I will wait here incase she comes back"

"Understood," Hatori stated as he and Momiji went to aid Kyou in his search for the missing Sohma.

Shigure then noticed that the glare Yuki had been sending him was still going in full force.

"I was going to tell you, I just forgot-"

"If you don't mind me asking Shigure-senpai, but is Ari a member of the zodiac?" Tohru asked as both Shigure and Yuki fell quiet. "Oh I am sorry, for asking-"

"In a way, I guess she is," Shigure stated. "However unlike Yuki, Kyou or me, Ari-chan is not an animal."

"But, if she's not an animal then-"

"Ari transforms when embraced by the opposite sex yes, however unlike the three of us, like I had stated before, her jyuunishi form is not that of an animal, but of the emperor. It is Ari's responsibility to become like Akito."

:-:

"Ari-chan! Ari-chan!" Momiji cried. "Kyou-kun, did you find her yet?"

Kyou just let out a low growl as he hit the child on his head.

"Wah! Kyou-kun hit me!"

"Well if you weren't being such an idiot then-"

Kyou stopped himself short when something caught his eye. Someone was passed out on the trail, and this someone had extremely long blue hair and seemed to be shaking.

"Ari?" Momiji cried running towards the girl as Kyou followed to shocked to say anything.

The young girl was crying as Kyou knelt beside her ignoring Momiji's calls for Hatori.

"Who did this to you?" He asked trying extremely hard to keep his anger in check.

"Oh good you found her," Hatori stated having finally caught up to them. "Kyou would you mind carrying her to Shigure's. I need to examine her, and I suppose Shigure and I also need to explain a few things."

"That's an understatement."

_'Ari, who did this to you?'_ Kyou thought as they made there was back home. Placing her on the bed in his room, he brushed right past a bewildered Tohru. Hatori only nodded at her before following the cat up the stairs.

"That, was Ari-san?"

Finally after a dreadful silence that lasted for twenty minutes. Kyou and Hatori both made there way towards the living room. That was when Kyou lost it.

"Who did that to her? Seriously before I left she was fine and now-"

Kyou was stopped when Yuki's fist came into contact with his cheekbone.

"You stupid cat! The day you left Akito got angry and-"

Everyone was surprised to notice the newest presence that had surfaced in the room.

"A-Ari-san!" cried a surprised Tohru.

Tohru then noticed the young girls abnormal blue hair that was now shoulder length, and darker than when she was brought in by Kyou. By the time Tohru's thoughts had been cleared of her mind she noticed that Ari had removed her hands from Yuki's mouth but was still sending him a huge glare.

"Would you like some tea?"

Ari just shook her head and walked towards Hatori punching him hard in the shoulder. However she instantly regretted that and winced from the pain.

"Hey don't take your anger out on me, if I hadn't realized you missed your appointment then you would be in even worse shape"

Ari just shook her head in irratation when she noticed someone with bright orange hair was in the room. Kyou went to touch her when she flinched away from his hand and made her way up the stairs with a sigh.

"What's with her. That stuck up brat, I oughta show her-"

Yuki through Kyou into the wall as Kyou's anger flared.

"What the hell was that for you god damn rat?"

"When you lef for the mountains, Aikito did the worst thing imaginable you bastard. He took Ari's voice!"


	2. No change

**Summary: Another Zodiac Member shows up at Shigure's House…but why is she a mute? What's Her place in The Zodiac? And why is Kyou so surprised at her arrival? **

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say that things wouldn't be the same if i owned the wonderful characters of fruits basket!**

**Parings: KyoxOc**

**Warnings: N/A…Although Akito is a male in this story**

**Finding Your Voice**

:----:Chapter Two: No change:----:

"H-he what!" Kyou managed to stutter.

Momiji hugged Tohru as his tears ran down his cheeks,

"He-How-Why, why did he do that?"

Yuki only sighed deeply as Hatori cleared his throat and then began speaking.

"All she was able to tell me was that Akito had blamed her for your return to the mountains."

The room was once again caked in silence as he continued.

"Ever since Akito beat her, she was kept locked away from everyone. However the day you returned, something set off Akito, and in the process of reprimending her, he crushed her voice box in his very hands. We've been doing rehabilitation ever since, yet she still cannot form sounds."

"Ari-chan had the most beautiful voice too, oh you would've loved her singing Tohru! She sang all the time, and every new years she would sing a song in front of everyone!"

Tohru looked sympathetically towards the stairs after hearing Momiji's words, as Kyou stood and left the room.

"Ah, Kyou-kun!"

"He'll be fine Tohru," Shigure replied as he clapped his hand together. "I do however wonder if anyone here know's how to speak sign language? Okay, did that even make sense?" He wondered.

"I know quite a bit actually. Mom taught me alot, she said communication was a good stragety in life."

Shigure only smiled at the girl as Yuki smirked.

"Oh Hatori-kun, Momiji-kun will you be staying for dinner?" She asked as Hatori shook his head.

"Oh please Hari-kun, please, please, please!" Momiji begged as Hatori let a small sigh escape his lips.

"Sorry Tohru but we've got to be getting back to Sohma house," he stated grabbing an upset Momiji. "Call me if anything happens Shigure!"

"Well that was...interesting?" Shigure questioned as Tohru bounded into the kitchen to prepare the meal.

Yuki just looked up the stairs as Shigure placed a hand on his shoulder, as if to comfort him, however it did not bring the relief Yuki had hoped for.

'_Everyone seems to become sad once Akito-sama is mentioned, is the leader of the Sohma clan really that mean…Oh no the water!!' _Tohru cried.

:-:

'_Its so weird being here…that stupid Hatori, once Akito finds out about this, I might as well just banish my self from the name of Sohma. Also I had no idea that Kyou-kun was here too, same with that Tohru-san. Then Again when you're locked away by Akito…'_

Ari placed a hand against her neck remembering the night as if it had been just yesturday.

"Does it hurt?"

Ari almost fell over at the sound of the voice. She hadn't expected Kyou to be able to sneak up on her like that, much less feel like sneaking up on her. Finally regaining her composure and balance she was able to sign to him.

**'No'**

"What are you saying...of course it hurts."

Ari sighed as she raised her hands.

**'It's not your fault.'**

She didn't really care weather or not he could understand her explicit hand movements, however she was surprised when he answered her.

"I know that. And quit looking surprised, Kazuma Sensei taught me some sign language in the mountains so I could communicate without words. I didn't think I would ever use it till now."

"Kyou-kun, Ari-san, dinner's ready!"

Ari brushed right passed Kyou who was slightly pissed at the fact she wouldn't really talk to him. Okay, so bad choice of words but it's the truth.

"I hope you enjoy the meal Ari-san!" Tohru stated as Ari gave her a small considerate smile.

"Ah, what the hell...LEEK!" Kyou cried as Ari rolled her eyes and Tohru began to aplogize for putting such a thing in the meal.

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"Why don't you, you damn rat!"

Yuki wound up and punched the cat sending him right through the shoji door.

"I should really start charging you rent money for destroying my beautiful home..." Shigure cried as Kyou spat the wood chips from his mouth.

"Blame it on that damn rat, he's the one who started this. One of these days..."

Ari couldn't help but let a small smile grace her features. Those two were still the same as always. She picked up her empty rice bowl and brought it towards the kitchen.

"Oh Ari-san, you don't need to worry about that I-"

**'I don't mind, really'**

"Well if you're okay with it, then I will most definitely appreciate your help!" Tohru told her as Ari smiled.

It made her feel good that she had at least a few members of the house hold that could understand her. So the two worked on cleaning up dinner when finally Shigure poked his head through the door.

"Ari-chan," he sang as Ari sweat dropped. "Would you mind coming with me? There's a few things I would like to discuss with you."

Ari nodded and after receiving a 'go ahead' look from Tohru she followed Shigure to to his office where she knelt down on the floor.

"Now then Ari, Ha-kun just called, and apparently Akito-sama is allowing you to stay."

That sentence had aroused suspicion in Ari's mind, however she let it slide and continued listening to Shigure.

"You will be transferring to the same school as Kyou, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji and Hatsuharu. So you wotn feel so alone, not to mentiont that your extremely high grade average has allowed you to bypass the entrance exams"

**'Thank you'** She signed, however all she recieved was a blank stare.

Picking up the pad of paper on Shigure's desk Ari wrote thank you on it and headed up the stairs to her and Tohru's room. It was then that she noticed the school uniform and sighed. Why was it that the skirts had to be so damn short? Well whatever the reason, she didn't like it.

Thats when a bag containing her belongings caught her eye. Hatori or Momiji had to have brought it in. Noticing the time she sighed and began to make up the futon. Once that was finished she pulled on her pajyama's and took out a small picture from her bag. Laying down on her futon, she couldn't help but smile as she remembered the day in which the picture was taken. She was standing in between Kyou and Yuki, Momiji was crying from being hit on the head by Kyou, Hatsuharu was looking at Yuki with a lustful gaze and Kyou was trying his best to sheild himself from Kagura.

:----:Flashback:----:

"Get back here you damn rat!" A young Kyou cried as he chased Yuki. "One of these day's I'll beat you till you say sorry!"

"Sorry." Yuki replied arrogantly causing Kyou's anger to flare even more.

Ari just sighed and shook her head. Every new years was the same, Kyou and Yuki would fight, she would laugh, Momiji and Haru would come talk to her, Kagura would show up and chase Kyou declaring her love for him, and they would all celebrate another year of being part of the cursed Sohma family.

"So they're fighting again?" A ten year old Hatsuharu asked as Ari nodded. "I love watching Yuki like this, it just makes me love him so much more!"

Ari just shook her head in slight disgust and amazement, but soon smirked.

_'She's right on cue'_ she thought as Kagura, who was looking more angry then normal made her way in Ari's direction.

"Ari! What does Momiji mean when he says that you lo-"

Ari cut her off, as she covered the girl's mouth and pinned her to the ground.

"Say one more word you stupid boar, and I'll make sure you won't walk for a week!"

Kagura only stuck her tongue out as she backed away. Though many people didn't like it, they all knew that Ari was destined to be the one who would take over Akito's position as head of Sohma house, and because of this, they had to obey.

Ari pulled herself off of Kagura as Momiji came running in her direction.

"Momiji, I should kill you!"

"Oh, heh sorry Ari-chan."

Ari just composed herself and took a deep breath.

"Kyouuuu-kuuuunnn!" Kagura sang as the fight between Yuki and Kyou stopped and the poor cat set off in the opposite direction.

_'I feel sorry for Kyou'_ Ari thought as she walked towards Yuki.

"You think he'll be okay?"

"Serves the stupid cat right," Yuki replied noticing the look on Ari's face. "So then what Momiji said is true?"

"What do you mean?!"

"You really love him don't you?" Yuki recieved a silent answer as Ari averted her gaze to the ground. "But of all people why Kyou?"

"We're the same..."

Ari would've continued however Haru's waving caught her attention, and her raised eyebrow was answered by a finger pointing in Akito's direction.

"He want's me to sing I suppose," she stated as she made her way towards the man she hated more than anyone else.

"Let's hear that beautiful voice of yours Ari-chan, you wouldn't want to ruin your reputation would you?" Akito stated as he slowly walked away, however he said one final thing that caused Ari to shiver in fear.

"What would you do if someone took that from you?"

:----:

Ari didn't realize she was shaking until the sound of the picture falling woke her from her trance. She could hear all the calls of good night and sighed rolling over in her futon. Tomorow was going to be a long day.

:-:

**A/N: Okay here's the deal. I have decided to rewrite this story. So it may be a little while till the tenth chapter but my new years resolution was to update and finish all my stories starting with this one.**

**I believe I have developed a lot more as an author since this was written which is why I am rewriting it. So feel free to tell me how you feel about the new version, or just sit tight untill the newest chapter!**

**-xoenviouslust!**


	3. School and a Familiar Face

**Summary: Another Zodiac Member shows up at Shigure's House…but why is she a mute? What's Her place in The Zodiac? And why is Kyou so surprised at her arrival? **

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say that things wouldn't be the same if i owned the wonderful characters of fruits basket!**

**Parings: KyoxOc**

**Warnings: N/A…Although Akito is a male in this story**

**Finding Your Voice**

:----:Chapter Three: School and a Familiar Face:----:

Ari woke up to the sound of the blue jays chirping outside, and the sun beams sending soft radiation into her room, or at least, thats how she wished to be woken up.

_'Don't Kyou and Yuki ever not fight?'_ She thought to herself as she looked at the clock.

It was about time she begun to get ready for school. She had finally finished getting ready and headed downstairs cursing the man who made short skirts.

"Yuki, please stop destroying the place I- Ah, Ari you're awake I see."

**'Obviously, idiot'**

At this Kyou smirked, Tohru looked shocked, Yuki chuckled -having no idea what she said- and Shigure sat there completely oblivious to what she had said.

Ari walked to the kitchen and finishd the breakfast Tohru had prepared for them. It had felt like ages since she had been able to eat such a delicious meal. However, that soon ended and they were off the place that Sohma's hated the most...school.

**'So, it this school ok?'**

Tohru thought about what to say, before a smile appeared on her face.

"Well, I think it's a fun place to be. You see, I made a promise to my mom that I would finish school and so to keep that promise is why I am here ya know?"

Ari only nodded and decided that it was best not to ask about her mom, and she respected that.

"Oh, and you'll get to meet my friends Uo and Hana, there a lot of fun and-"

"Keh, that stupid yankee makes me so mad!" Kyou cried as Ari raised her eyebrow and Yuki just shrugged to answer her.

Ari didn't know what to do. She didn't want to meet new people, see Momiji, and she especially did not want to deal with Hatsuharu today.

"How much longer till we get to the god damn school?" Kyou demanded.

"If you could afford to pay attention you stupid cat, you would've realized it's right in front of us..." Yuki muttered coldly as realization dawned on Ari.

Ari managed to hide her sense of fear for quite some time, until she noticed two female's walking in their direction.

"Ah, Miss Uotani, Miss Hanajima, nice to see you." Yuki stated politely.

"Ya, you too prince," the one with blonde hair stated with a sort of boyish tone. "Nice to see you too Tohru, and of course who could forget about our favorite carrot top Kyon-Kyon"

Kyou just growled as Ari smacked him upside the head, drawing the attention of the two girls in her direction.

"So who are you? Don't tell me we have another Sohma?"

"She must be a Sohma, for she has the same waves as the others," the dark haired one said, and if Ari had been able to laugh nervously, that would've been where it would go. "You're name?"

Ari just looked nervously towards Tohru.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" the one she came to understand as Uo asked.

Ari would've laughed whole heartedly but knew that was futile as she cast Uo but a small smile.

"Actually Uo, Ari-san can not talk."

This caused a mix reaction between the girls, one looked completely taken a back, where as the other seemed to have known all along.

"So please don't think she's rude or anything, Ari-san is- Hey where did she go?" Tohru asked as Yuki smirked,

"I believe I can answer your question..." Kyou stated pointing to an obvious black mode Haru.

"Something tells me he's mad at Ari," Hana stated as Yuki nodded.

"Ya but she can handle herself."

"But won't he hurt her or something, I mean the last time he-"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her, Ari is probably the only Sohma that can tame Haru in this state." Kyou stated seeing the smirk on his cousin's face.

"Yes unlike Kyou here Ari's got that covered."

"Shut up you damn rat!"

Tohru's, Yuki's and Kyou's eyes all became as wide as saucers noticing Kyou's slip up.

"Rat?!" Uo and Hana asked in unison as the three laughed nervously. Thank kami that Momiji interrupted them.

"Tohru-chan, you haven't seen Haru have you?"

Everyone pointed down the hallway as the blonde haired child ran after his crazed cousin.

"Thanks!"

"Well, we had best be getting to class," Yuki murmered as Hana and Uo pulled Tohru with them, and he and Kyou headed in the direction the rest of the Sohma's had gone.

:-:

"Ari Anissana Sohma!" Ari just tuned him out and picked up her pace. "I mean it, when I get my hands on you I am going to kill you! Do you have any idea how worried I was, your like a little sister to me-even if you're older- but that's not the point. What are you doing here? Did Akito hurt you again? Who are you living with? Shigure?"

Ari couldn't take it anymore and with all her rage buried in her hands she signed.

**'SHUT UP!!'**

Curling her hand into a fist she punched the black mode Haru right in the jaw. Gaining enough of her composure she continued to sign.

**'Hari got me out of Sohma house. But it's only a matter of time before Akito drags me-'**

She stopped there sensing Haru's flared anger.

"I won't let him take you back!" Hatsuharu cried throwing her against the locker, which reminded her of all her wounds from the night before.

_'You really are a bastard in black mode'_ she thought before flipping him over with ease.

Hatsuharu just stood up before charging at her. She had finally pinned him when the first bell rang, so she did the only thing she knew of that could make him normal again in a little amount of time...she kneed him in the groin.

_'Hopefully he's back now'_

"Woah, Ari, don't you think you may have went a little overboard?" Yuki asked as a sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

**'Would you like to deal with him next time?' **

Kyou winced and Yuki cowered after Kyou explained what she had said. Growling slightly they all headed to class.

:-:

"Class I would like to introduce a new student," the sensei ahd stated causing shocked eyes from a distinct group of five people.

Could it be that Ari was in their class?

"Please welcome Miss Ari Sohma to the class everybody."

Ari walked in slowly as everyone bowed to her. The teacher nodded towards her, obviously knowing of her condition.

"Okay Miss Ari, please take the empty seat next to Kyou."

Ari nodded as she sat in the seat which had been assigned to her, however the gasp the teacher made did slightly startle her.

"Oh that's right class, next block is the school wide endurance run"

Many moans of displeasure rang across the room, as Kyou shot Yuki a knowing glance. Last time they had a race like this, they had been interrupted by Hatsuharu. Ari was amoungst the few who were smiling because they enjoyed running.

First class seemed to take forever when finally the bell rang, signaling that it was time for a run.

"Good luck Ari, Miss Honda and Miss Hanajima"

"Where did that Yankee go?" Kyou asked rudely as Hana smirked.

"Oh, Uo got sick so she can't run," Tohru stated as Ari smiled at her naive friend.

"Good luck everybody," Tohru stated as the girls made their way to the starting line.

"All right, on your mark, get set, go!" cried the sensei as Ari took off sprinting to get in the lead, which was quite easy for her.

In fact, because running cleared her head, she had completely forgotton about everyone else like Tohru and Hana and ran like the wind, almost as if it were her escape.

"She's definitely gotten faster," Kyou muttered watching her speed ahead of everyone.

Ari had ran so far, in such little time that she was at least five minutes ahead of everyone so she slowed down to a light jogging pace. Just as quickly as freedom had washed over her however, an eerie feeling made it's way up her spine. That's when she saw him and froze.

_'I tell my legs to run, but they won't move'_ she thought as the cause of her fear drew closer.

"Ari, you are being very disrespectful," Akito muttered placing his cold hand on her cheek. "You should learn to respect me!"

Ari wanted so badly to raise her arm and punch him, but she couldn't.

"Why is it you think you can leave without telling me, in my opinion it should deserve a swift discipline session," he stated cooly as Ari's eyes widened. "However under the present circumstances I will let this slide. However take this as a warning, Ari-chan, disobey me again, and you will lose more than your voice."

Ari didn't even realize she was trembling till he steadied her hands.

"Until I am gone, I am the leader around here, and nothing will change that!"

Leaving his handprint on her cheek, he receded swiftly as Ari fell to her knees crying.

"Ari!" Kyou cried as the Sohma's, Tohru and Hana ran towards her.

Ari just smiled softly raising one fist, then slowly moving her fingers.

**'A-K-I-T-O'**

That was all she spelt before she passed out, the words of Akito ringing in her head.

_'Take this as a warning Ari-chan, disobey me again, and you will lose more than your voice'_

:-:

**A/N: Okay newest completely redone chapter...and now its on to chapter four!**


	4. Friends, Love and Fear

**Summary: Another Zodiac Member shows up at Shigure's House…but why is she a mute? What's Her place in The Zodiac? And why is Kyou so surprised at her arrival? **

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say that things wouldn't be the same if i owned the wonderful characters of fruits basket!**

**Parings: KyoxOc**

**Warnings: N/A…Although Akito is a male in this story**

**Finding Your Voice**

:----:Chapter Four: Friends, Love and Fear:----:

:-:Flashback:-:

It was New Years at the Sohma house and everyone was gathered together to celebrate, well, almost everyone, Kisa and Hiro were still too young to attend the ceremony, being only two, and Yuki and Kyou were six, so it was their first time attending.

However something wasn't right with the set-up of this festive time. The new heir, the new leader of the Sohma family however, was no where to be found.

Ari watched from the window with a sad smile on her face as Yuki and Kyou began to fight, and the rest of the family conversed quietly. She sighed as she cautiously turned her head to face the young leader of Sohma house.

"Akito-sama, may I go play with the others?"

Akito only cast her an evil smirk before kneeling to whisper in her ear,

"Do you really think they want to play with you?" His breath was like ice on her neck. "Well you're wrong, you see they hate you. You're different Ari-san, even different from me. You are the emperor of the Zodiac and yet you transform when embraced. Not only are you different but you came to early, a new Lord wasn't to be born until my time is up, until this wretched curse destroy's me. You my little friend, will not suffer the same fate as quickly as me, and for that I hate you. I will make you suffer just as I have suffered."

:-: One year Later :-:

Ari sat alone in her closet like room drawing her knees to her chest, trying to block out the screams coming from the room next to hers. She could hear Yuki cry out and wanted desperately to help him, but what could she do?

Apparently Akito had come to hate Yuki as much as her, but why? So now Yuki also shared the pain she felt, and she hated it. However there was one chance everyday that she was alotted some sort of freedom, and that was during martial arts training with Kazuma sensei.

"That's right Ari, try to use a little more force behind your punch."

Ari only nodded as she continued to pound mercilessly on the board Kyou was holding for her.

"All right, I'll be back in one minute," Kazuma stated as Ari nodded and through one final punch that split the board in two and caused Kyou to stumble back.

"Sheesh Ari, who shoved a stick up your butt?"

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Ari cried, seeing Kyou's eyes widen, she quickley covered her mouth.

Did she really just say that?

"Oh, Kyou I am sorry!" she pleaded. "I don't know what made me say that, but I didn't mean it, honest."

"It's all right Ari, everybody else does it, so why not you too?" He mutered coldly.

Kyou sat down with his back against the wall as Ari, not knowing if it was the right choice, sat next to him placing her small hand on top of his.

"Kyou why is it, that me and you and sometimes Kagura, are allowed to train together with Kazuma-sensei?"

Kyou shrugged as he thought up an answer.

"Maybe because everyone else hates me. Everyone thinks that just because I am the cat, that I am evil and creepy. Nobody in this stupid family except for Kazuma sensei actually likes me."

"Kyou, I _like_ you." She cast him a smile as Kyou tried to come to grips with what she was saying. "I mean we're like twins. No one in Sohma family likes us, so maybe, that's what makes us such good friends."

"Maybe," Kyou muttered feeling his hanf being lifted. "Hey what are you-"

"Just promise me, that we'll always be best friends!" she stated locking their pinky fingers.

"I promise," Kyou coughed out as his cheeks began to turn a slight pink color.

Kazuma who was standing off to the side couldn't help but smile, however it was time the session was over.

"Ari-chan, Akito-sama, is here to pick you up!" He stated as Ari gave them her best fake smile and waved goodbye.

"Ari, once we're back to the house, head straight to your room," Akito spat. "If you so much as step one foot out of there I'll- well, we'll just have to see won't we."

Ari just gazed out the window, taking in all she could about the world before knowing she would be going back into confinement. As soon as the limo pulled to the house, Ari walked to her room as slowly as was physically possible. That was when she noticed the lack of Akito.

_'He must have a meeting with the other family members._' She thought walking in the large room with two smaller doors.

She opened her door slightly before closing it and making her way towards the other one. She couldn't help but hear Akito's threats in her ears as she neared the door, but shook them away.

"Hello? Yuki?"

She pushed the door open and noticed Yuki was in the same position she often went to when she needed comfort. Ari watched him as he lifted his head and she sent him a smile.

"I knew it was you."

"Ari! What are you doing here?" Yuki cried in a harsh whisper. "If Akito finds you he'll-"

Yuki stopped short hearing the small pitter-patter against the hard wood flooring. The small drops of wetness signaled what he feared, Ari was crying, for him.

"He's hurting more people too," She murmered wiping the tears from her eyes.

Yuki just embraced her as her tears ceased. They had a small conversation before Ari retreated to her room, and lucky for them, Akito never did find out.

:-: Eight years later :-:

"You're leaving?" Ari cried trying her best to keep from yelling. "What do you mean Kyou?"

Kyou only sighed as the fifteen year old girl looked up at him with confused eyes.

Unlike Yuki, who had managed to excape Akito's grasp, Ari was still with him. However, now she was able to walk around the Sohma grounds which was more freedom then she could even ask for.

Kyou adjusted the strap of his backpack before shuffling his feet against the dirt on the ground.

"Look Ari, I am going with Kazuma sensei to the mountains. I don't really have any idea when I'll be back so don't even ask it."

His words stung her where it hurt the most, but Ari did her best not to cry.

"Ari, promise me you wont tell anyone. I need to do this, I need to prove to everyone I can."

His determination astounded her as she cast him a small smile and raised her little finger to eye level.

"I promise," She said as Kyou began to run onto the trail leaving her standing there, completely _alone_.

It didn't take the head of Sohma house long to find out the cat had ran away, and who did he come to question first? Of course Ari.

"I told you I don't know where he went!" She cried as Akito slapped her hard.

"How dare you lie to me! Everyone know's you were the last person to speak to that wretched cat! Now I suggest you tell me where he is, before it cost's you your life!"

_'Ari promise me you won't tell anyone...'_

Those words were fresh in Ari's mind as she growled.

"I wont tell you!" She spat as Akito pinned her against the wall. "I won't let you hurt anyone else you bastard!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Ari's eyes widened as his hand came to grip her throat. "You will never speak to me like that again. All those years of disobedience, all those times you royally pissed me off, this is your punishment!"

His hands tightened, causing Ari's air supply to diminish knowing that this was probably her last living day. Finally he dropped her to the ground as he left the room laughing.

Hatori did all he could but Ari never did regain the ability to speak. The area in which Akito had crushed cause permanent damage to her larynx, that not even the best surgery could cure.

After her appointment, seeing as they were done early, Hatori took her to a visit at Yuki's house.

Ari sat on the porch swinging her legs, clutching a small pad of paper and a pen in her hands as she felt the anger of the person sitting next to her.

"Ari wait till I tell that damn cat what he did. It's his fault this happened, why I oughta-"

Yuki stopped when Ari grabbed his forearm and shook her head violentely. She quickly scribbled something on the paper that caused a shocked look from Yuki.

**'Please don't tell Kyou'**

"Ari?" Yuki asked, but before she could answer, Hatori had whisked her away back to Sohma house.

:-: Two days ago :-:

"You little bitch!" Akito cried kicking Ari hard in the stomach. "How dare you love without my permission? Especially that cursed cat! I hope you learn your lesson soon my dear! For your starting to pinch my last nerve!" His last kick was aimed straight at her head and caused her to black out.

Had Hatori not noticed she was late for her appointment, she would be in even worse shape.

Ignoring Akito's threats and warnings, he managed to take her to the car where Momiji was waiting as the headed towards Shigure's.

Momiji was shocked when he noticed that Ari was in her transformed state and that there was blood pretty much everywhere. However in the back of her mind, Ari had hoped that this time, Akito had really finished her.

:-:End Flashbacks:-:

"Look she's waking up!" Momiji stated as Kyou hit him on the head.

"We can see that you little brat!"

At this Ari had finally opened her eyes all the way and could soon feel the gazes of everyone on her.

"What were you doing you idiot?" Hatsuharu cried, not making Ari's splitting headache feel any better.

**'And good afternoon to you too'** she signed taking the advil that were handed to her by Hatori.

**'What happened?'**

"Well, you saw Akito at school apparently, which seems to have made you pass out," Hatori stated.

"Be more careful next time you fool," Kyou murmered as Ari rolled her eyes.

"That's no way to speak to some one who just woke up you stupid cat."

There was a pregnant silence in the room, but that was interrupted as Shigure poked his head through the door.

"Oh good, you're awake. Well Ari-chan, Akito is waiting downstairs-"

:----:

**A/N: Okay for the new fans of this- I AM EVIL lol.**


	5. Carnival Confession?

**Summary: Another Zodiac Member shows up at Shigure's House…but why is she a mute? What's Her place in The Zodiac? And why is Kyou so surprised at her arrival? **

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say that things wouldn't be the same if i owned the wonderful characters of fruits basket!**

**Parings: KyoxOc**

**Warnings: N/A…Although Akito is a male in this story**

**Finding Your Voice**

:----:Chapter Four: Carnival Confession?:----:

Everyone's heads shot in the direction of Shigure as he held his hands up in defense.

"Just kidding," He stated as sweat drops simultaniously appeared on the back of everyone's head.

Suddenly Ari reached out and punched Shigure in the jaw, and the tears began to pour out of his eyes.

"Ari-san, why do you hurt me so?"

Ari just raised her hands and locked her eyes with Shigure's hoping that the glare she was sending him would cause a hole to appear where his head once was.

**'Say that again and I swear I will kill you, revive you, clone you, kill your clones then kill you again!'**

After Kyou had finished the translation, Shigure quickly avoided her gaze to look at the clock.

"Well, judging by the time, it appears you all have missed school."

Everyone just sighed and began to wonder, was Shigure really that stupid? Or was he really that desperate to change the subject? One could never be to sure.

"I know what we could do," Momiji stated. "Apparently there s a carnival in town this week, and since there's no school, we should all go!"

"Yes that would be fun, I think everyone would enjoy a little holiday after today."

Everyone nodded as Hatori stood there with a gaze cast in Shigure's direction.

"This wouldn't be another chance for you to get out of your deadline with your editor now would it?"

Hatori didn't recieve an answer as a gust of wind -he assumed to be shigure- dashed past him.

"Yuki-Tohru-Ari-Kyou-Momiji-Haru- meet you in the van!" Shigure stated so quickly it was a miracle that anyone understood him.

"What did the idiot say?" Kyou asked.

"I am pretty sure he said he would be meeting us in the van."

Kyou only nodded at Yuki and sure enough when they had all reached the van Shigure was sitting in the front seat sulking.

_'I can't believe they're taking me to the carnival of all places, I must remember to thank them for-'_

Tohru's thought were cut off as Ari placed a hand on the girls shoulder, as if to say, think nothing of what we're about to do.

"Well then let's get going," Hatori stated when he finally noticed the sulking Shigure. "The things I deal with in this family..."

The vehicle was, for lack of a better word, cramped. Tohru sat in between Yuki and Kyou to hopefully cause less fighting during the drive, and Ari sat on the far left of Momiji and Haru.

Ari loved how pretty the city looked. Getting out and about anywhere but the dojo was a great privalege to her and since it was closer to winter, night time came early, allowing the streets to light up from the buildings.

Tohru and Yuki were in a deep conversation, Haru and Momiji were playing Jan-ken-po (a version of rock, paper, scisssors) and unbeknowest to the rest of the family, Kyou would take the odd glance at Ari.

"Yay! We're here! We're here!"

Momiji's enthusiasm seemed to brighten Ari's world as she smiled.

"Look at all the pretty light Tohru-chan!"

Tohru just smiled at the blonde haired boy as he grabbed her wrist and began to pull her in the direction of the rides.

"Well shall we be off then?" Shigure asked noticing that Tohru, Yuki, Kyou and Momiji had already managed to get ahead of them.

Ari snapped from her dream like state and nodded as they all entered the carnival grounds.

Accompanied by Hatsuharu, she could only find one word to describe this place, _amazing_.

There were over thousands of food stands and hundreds of rides. She hadn't seen a place so full of people before.

"Say, Ari, Haru, why don't you guy's go with Yuki and have some fun, Shigure and I have some business to take care of," Hatori stated.

"All righty then," Haru replied.

Ari followed Hatsuharu, around the carnival at least three times before finding the others.

_'It's true, Haru has the worst sense of direction'_

That was when the flashing lights of a certain game caught her attention.

The game was called "Buzzer-k" and for some reason she couldn't say no to playing it. She took a seat at one of the benches as more players came to join her. That's when she noticed there was only three more players and they were all male.

"Okay player's here's how the game works, I will say a category at the begining and anything I say after that, that falls under the category is a chance to win, okay? And whoever presses that little red button the quickest wins the prize."

Everyone nodded and Ari failed to notice her family watching her.

"All right then, the category is...Chinese Zodiac."

Ari tried her very best not to smile, so she did so in her head.

"Okay lizard."

Someone pressed the button and was removed from the game.

"Penguin."

Nobody was out that round.

"Empero-"

The man didn't even have a chance to finish as Ari's hand subconsciously attacked the small red button.

"Congratulations Miss, now what prize would you like?"

Ari just looked around for the perfect prize when she saw an orange cat and pointed to it.

"Here you go," the attendee stated giving her a small smile.

"Hey you!" Someone cried, and Ari recognized him to be a player from the game. "How did you know that huh? You were cheating some how weren't you?"

His fist came dangerously close to her face as Ari side stepped it and punched him in the chest. Stumbling back he took his defeat and left the scene.

"Wow Ari, good job! And not just winning the prize, that punch was genuine."

Ari had to smile at Haru's sense of humor, however it dawned on her that two presences were no where to be seen.

"If you're wondering where that stupid girl and the damn rat went, we can't help you."

Ari could feel the pure refined anger and jealousy that came from Kyou's words and it was enough to cause her body to shiver.

"And why the hell did you get that as a prize?" he muttered pointing to the orange cat in her clutches.

Ari just shrugged and decided it was time they all went on a ride.

**'Let's go on that one'**

She was pointing to a ride that looked like a giant hammer, except it had two rows of seats and went extremely high. And having never been to a carnival before, it seemed fun enough.

"All right," Kyou muttered, still ticked off about Yuki and Tohru eloping.

Ari had always had a strong sense of feeling other peoples emotions. The loss of love that Kyou was feeling at this point in time was enough to make her sick. After realizing just how much he loved Tohru, it brought on Ari's very own sense of despair.

She did however brush it aside as they boarded the ride.

She sat next to Kyou in the back as Momiji and Haru sat in the front row to their left. The ride began to rise and realization dawned on Ari...

She HATED heights!

Not completely knowing what she was doing, she turned her head to the right and began to hide her face in the said persons' shoulder. It, did how ever, just so happen, that the person she was doing this too, was Kyou.

Kyou had turned a nice shade of pink, annd by the time Ari had realized what she was doing, the ride was over, and she was the same color as Kyou.

**'Sorry.'**

The blush on her cheeks increased as Kyou just looked at the ground, with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered.

"Hey, shouldn't we find where Yuki and Tohru-san are?" Momiji stated as Ari and Kyou remembered they were missing. "It's getting late, and I want to ride the ferris wheel!"

With that said they split into two groups to try and find the missing friends of there's. Kyou and Ari had taken the south and the east but after searching everywhere they still couldn't find them. Ari had given up and noticed that Kyou was sitting on a bench sulking.

**'Kyou-kun, what's wrong?'** she signed after getting his attention.

All Kyou did was point behind him as Ari's eyes widened in both shock, and the awkwardness of the situation.

There, in front of her- and obviously Kyou's- eyes, was Tohru and Yuki making out. No not kissing gently, but full blown making out.

_'I never thought they would confess their feelings here'_ Ari stated sitting next to Kyou.

"I should've known," Kyou murmered. "After she saw my true form, how could she love me..."

Aris eyes widened at this little bit of information. She also felt her heart clench for Kyou, knowing the exact pain he was facing.

"Oh, Ari-san, Kyou-kun, we were just looking for you guys," Tohru stated as she and Yuki both looked as though they were out of breath.

"Yes, Tohru and I were thinking of going to the ferris wheel."

That was the first time anyone heard Yuki call her Tohru, and it made Kyou twitch in betrayal.

Ari could only shake her head as they all walked towards the ferris wheel. The awkward silence was almost unbearable, but she couldn't change that now could she.

They did however sigh in relief as they all noticed that Momiji and Hatsuharu had made it safely to the ride.

"Next."

Ari watched as Tohru and Yuki boarded the ferris wheel. She did have to admit that they made a cute coupal.

Momiji and Haru were next to go on when finally it came her and Kyou's turn. They slowly rose up, and even being in the air Ari had no problem hearing that Haru was complaining about sitting with Momiji.

That's when she noticed the orange haired man's -staring into space- look, so she poked him in the shoulder.

"What!" Kyou snapped.

Kyou then noticed the instant fear in Ari's eyes.

"Oh...sorry," he muttered with difficulty.

**'You know Kyou, I know exactly how you feel'**

Kyou only raised an eyebrow at her as Ari continued her hand gestures.

**'There's someone, in this world, I care about more than anything. However no matter how much I may love him, his heart is taken by someone else'**

The conversation was a little to sappy for the two of them so they stopped there.

**'There we go being like twins again'**

Kyou couldn't help but feel happy whenever she said that. Ari was the only one, other than Kazuma, who could understand him, and that made them twins, sure they were outcasts as well, but twins none the less.

**'Look! Fireworks!'**

Kyou smiled at the amazement in her eyes.

When the ride was finally over, they were all surprised to see Hatori and Shigure waiting for them.

"Ha-kun, why did you make me call her?" the twenty-seven year old writer complained.

"Because you're a fool..."

The ride home was almost the same as on the way there. Except sensing that it was best not to let Kyou sit next to Tohru and Yuki, she took his place.

Finally they had reached home, and Momiji and Haru just waited in the van as Hatori grabbed his medical bag and followed the others.

"Ari, come here for a moment please."

Ari only glared hard at the doctor as she walked towards him.

**'Do we have to do this here? I mean all out in the open?'**

Hatori placed to fingers on her throat and she sighed in defeat.

**'Fine.'**

She opened her mouth and tried to produce the sound 'a'. However to no ones surprise, no sound came through. The same thing happened with the sounds 'i', 'u', 'e', and 'o'.

"Okay, next week then," Hatori called leaving the house.

"I am going to bed!"

Kyou's anger still hadn't subsided.

"I think I shall go as well, good night Yuki, Shigure, Ari!"

That's when Ari noticed the lack of the honorfic on Yuki's name.

"I shall follow suit as well," Yuki stated following Tohru up the stairs.

Suddenly the phone began to ring.

"Ari will you get that?"

Ari could only raise an eyebrow at him as Shigure laughed.

"Never mind."

**'Good night I-D-I-O-T'**

:-:

**A/N: Okay there you all go. **


	6. Fight

**Summary: Another Zodiac Member shows up at Shigure's House…but why is she a mute? What's Her place in The Zodiac? And why is Kyou so surprised at her arrival? **

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say that things wouldn't be the same if i owned the wonderful characters of fruits basket!**

**Parings: KyoxOc**

**Warnings: N/A…Although Akito is a male in this story**

**Finding Your Voice**

:----:Chapter Six: Fight:----:

"Shut up!" Kyou cried slamming the door of the house.

Yuki and Tohru could only look at the ground as Shigure sweat dropped and Ari joined them down stairs.

**'What's his problem?!'**

She didn't recieve an answer, but instead Yuki and Tohru continued to stare at the floor as Shigure began to laugh nervously. Ironically, that was more than enough to give her, the answer she needed.

"I am going to school," Yuki muttered before, he too, left the building.

"Yuki!"

Tohru ran after the rat, as Ari shook her head.

Grabbing a pad of paper off the table and grabbing a pen she sat next to Shigure and began writing.

**'Busy morning?'**

Stuffing a rice ball in her mouth Shigure nodded at her.

"You have no idea."

Ari could only smirk as she began to head for the door, but that was when Shigure clued in.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Sighing, she motioned for him to pass her the paper and pen.

**'I am meeting Kazuma sensei with Kyou today'**

After throwing the note back to him, the man nodded in understanding as Ari headed to the dojo.

She was wearing lose fitting black pants, and a purple shirt. She had her hair tired back with only a few lose strands hanging and her silver eyes were as bright as ever.

It took a good half hour of steady jogging, but finally she reached the dojo.

"It's not Yuki's fault Kyou!"

Hearing her sensei's voice, caused her to stop.

"Of course it's that damn rat's fault. He knew how I felt about Tohru, she was important to me, probably more important than most things in this world. Why does he always get what he wants?!"

Ari's heart dropped hearing those words. Sure, she could sense the love that Kyou felt for Tohru, but hearing him say it caused a new pain to emerge from her soul. She couldn't bring herself to cry, for she knew that he couldn't...wouldn't be able to return her feelings.

Gathering herself, the young emperor walked inside.

"Ah, Ari you're here," Kazuma stated as Kyou brushed past him. "Just ignore him, he's having a rough day."

Ari only nodded at her sensei.

**'So, why did you wan't to meet with us sensei?'**

"Should a sensei need a reason to meet with his two favorite students, whom he hasn't seen for quite some time?"

Ari only shook her head as Kazuma sent her a genuine smile.

Soon Ari turned her attention to Kyou who was currently in the process of attempting to murder the punching bag. Walking towards him, the cat was wound up ready to throw another fatal hit to the bag, when Ari blocked it.

"Ari, get the hell out of my way!"

Ari just smirked as she punched the cat in the jaw.

"Ari?"

**'Fight me!'**

"No!" Kyou exclaimed turning back to the punching bag.

Ari grabbed his arm and turned him around, so that they were no more than a few inches from each other.

That's when she felt his anger. It was strong enough to make her wince in regret, and needless to say, she had never sensed an emotion so strong.

**'I said, F-I-G-H-T M-E you stupid cat!'**

Kazuma watched from the sidelines and could only smile as he left the room.

_'Ari, you know him to well...'_

**'Do it! Or do you want everyone to despise you for what you are!'**

"Shut up!"

At this Kyou swiftly brought his hand across Ari's cheek.

Ari just turned her head back towards him slowly as her smirk grew an inch. Swinging her leg around, she kicked Kyou in the shin, which started the battle between the two friends.

Finally after an hour of pure fighting, the two collapsed due to exhaustion.

"Why did you do that?" The cat asked trying to catch his breath.

**'I remember when we were little. You would always hide you're emotions, and it would build up so much that you...well...you were kind of scary. So, to make it so that didn't happen as often, whenever I noticed your anger, I made you fight me.'**

"So Miss. I-can-sense-other-people's-emotions, what am I feeling right now huh?"

**'You're upset...cause you just lost to a girl!' **She signed as she stood up.

Kazuma walked back in as Kyou tried to surprised attack him.

Soon enough, or not soon enough, it was time the two headed back to Shigure's.

The entire way there, they were walking in a comfortable silence between them.

_'I wonder what Tohru-kun, will be making for supper tonight..'_ she thought as they walked through the door.

However Ari froze in her tracks as Kyou raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Ari?"

Looking past the blue haired girl his hand twitched at the figure who was sitting in the living room.

"Ria." he spat.

"Why hello Kyou-kun, Ari-san," she stated in her business-like tone.

Ria was a women who was all about money and power. She could care less what happened to others, as long as nothing took away from her gain in life.

However, soon the traffic jam at the door became even worse as Yuki and Tohru entered.

"We're home!" Tohru stated sensing the uneasiness and noticing the new prescence in the room.

"Shigure what is she doing here?" Yuki tried to ask, well attempting to keep calm.

"Well it seems Akito-sama, sent Ari-san's mother to bring her back to Sohma house..."

Ari's eyes went wide as she shot her eyes between Shigure and her own flesh and blood.

**'You can't make me go back...'** she signed as Ria plastered that all to fake smile on her face.

"Darling, you know I can't understand when..."

**'I A-M N-O-T G-O-I-N-G!'** She fingerspelt before running from the house.

"He's not going to like this at all. Well, I should be heading back to Sohma house, there are many things we need to discuss there. Good bye Shigure and others."

The way she said _'others'_ made Kyou want to snap. However the very aggressive silence was broken by Tohru.

"So Ria-san, is Ari-san's mother?"

Yuki only nodded before clenching his fist.

"That women may have given birth to her, but she is in no way a _mother_," Kyou stated spitting out the final word.

"Momiji told you how when a child of the zodiac is born, a parent will either become super over protective, or they will shun the child completely right?"

Tohru could only nod at Yuki as he continued.

"Well in this case, Ari was abused because of what she was. At the begining, Ari thought that Akito taking her in was paradise compared to home, but Ria and Akito had a plan."

"A plan?" she asked.

"Akito-sama, hated Ari-chan for being born early, Ria-san, hated Ari for being born, so together they sought to make Ari's life miserable."

Kyou could only growl at Shigure's sentence as he stood and opened the door.

"Kyou?"

"I am going for a walk!"

:-:

Ari ran as fast as she could for as long as her leg's would allow. Finally after becoming completely exhausted for the second time that day, she realized that she was now in the center of the city. Due to the season being the middle of autumn, the cool air caused her to shiver.

_'Why do they do this to me?'_ she thought noticing a small cafe on the corner.

She could tell everyone in the store was glancing at her odd colored hair and strange colored eyes. It made her feel really uncomfortable.

"What can I get for you?"

Ari grabbed a napkin and a pen as she wrote down what she wanted.

**'A large black coffee, and a chocolate donut'**

The women nodded not bothering to ask why she wrote on a napkin, since she had a pretty good idea.

Once she had recieved her snack, she noticed how far she truly was from Shigure's house. She also noticed how the shortcut had no lights and that it was completely dark.

_'I am a big girl.'_ She thought as she began to walk into the alley.

She could defend herself and everything so there was nothing to worry about...right?

:-:

**A/N: Woot, go me. Next chapter...only three more re-done ones then a new update will be posted!**


	7. Help

**Summary: Another Zodiac Member shows up at Shigure's House…but why is she a mute? What's Her place in The Zodiac? And why is Kyou so surprised at her arrival? **

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say that things wouldn't be the same if i owned the wonderful characters of fruits basket!**

**Parings: KyoxOc**

**Warnings: N/A…Although Akito is a male in this story**

**Finding Your Voice**

:----:Chapter Seven: Help:----:

_'It sure is dark in here...'_

Ari stepped cautiously into the dark alley way, remembering that she was a big girl, who could take care of herself.

_'Only a few more feet...shit!'_

Suddenly she noticed as two rather large men made there way to block her exit.

"Hey you girl!" The bigger man exclaimed. "Give us your money wench."

Ari's eyes widened as her back came into contact with the cold brick of the wall. She pulled the left over change from her pocket as the man scoffed.

"Two dollars and seventy-five cents...thats it?" the smaller one asked.

"Heh, I don't know about you man, but that is bull shit."

Ari could sense their dissapointment and knew that this was going to get ugly fast.

The man grabbed her shoulders as he pushed her hard against the wall, when realization dawned on her.

_'If he get's any closer, I'll transform!'_

Her mind desperately tried to tell her body to fight back, but her body wouldn't listen.

"You look terrified, yet you don't scream," the larger man stated pulling a switch blade knife from his pocket. "I bet I can fix that-"

He was cut off as Ari began a spastic coughing fit, one that was enough to cause her two attackers to stall.

Pulling her hand away from her mouth she noticed the red liquid.

"It looks like she's from a whealthy family, so why don't we just hold her for ransom?"

"Nah, to much work, let's just kill the strange bitch and get out of here!"

_'Kyou!'_ Ari thought as her coughing became sporadic, causing the man to stop in mid attack.

"Hey she's acting funny. Shit man I think she's gonna choke to death."

They both looked at the girl before their eyes widened.

"Let's get out of here!"

Watching as they left Ari's breathing became shallow.

_'Please Kyou, anyone, help me-'_

:-:

_'When you left for the mountains, Aikito did the worst thing imaginable you bastard. He took Ari's voice!'_

_'All she was able to tell me was that Akito had blamed her for your return to the mountains.'_

The words of his family members became adherent to his thoughts. Shaking his head, he let out a growl before punching the wall of the building.

"Why should I care? It's not like I was the one who told her not to tell Akito."

_'Ari, promise me you wont tell anyone. I need to do this, I need to prove to everyone I can.'_

"Why! Why would she keep her promise dammit! Akito almost killed her, and yet she didn't tell him where I had gone, Why?!"

"Hurry up man if someone finds her we're screwed!" Some guy stated as he was trying to walk casually from the alleyway.

"I know man, but we should've stabbed her or something, you know to make her shut up!"

Kyou, suddenly very interested in the two men, walked to the alleyway as they left, however his eyes grew wide at the body lying before him.

Ari was lying on the ground, and she was barely breathing.

Running towards the unconscious girl, he pulled her onto his lap and began to shake her slightly, noticing the trail of blood that was on the corner of her mouth.

Ari soon moaned as her eyes fluttered open.

"I knew...I knew you'd come," she muttered. Her voice was raspy from lack of use but he didn't have time to acknowledge the fact because Ari had once again become unconcious.

_'Damn it, what do I do? I can't take her back to Shigure's, it's way too far, but Sohma house? Gah, why am I even contemplating.'_

With those thoughts in his mind, Kyou ran as fast as he could with Ari held bridal style in his arms. He ignored the shouts of passers by and had finally reached the gates to the Sohma complex.

_'Hatori you better be able to tell me what's wrong with her.'_

"Who's here so late."

Kyou could here Hatori mumble through the door as the dragon of the zodiac opened it with no expression what so ever.

"Kyou what the- Ari!"

Kyou walked past the doctor as he placed her on the futon used for check-ups.

Hatori grabbed his stethoscope as he turned to the young cat.

"Kyou I need you to turn around."

"Why you stu-"

"Well, I don't think that Ari would like it if you saw her unclad, do you?"

Kyou immediately turned around, more or less to hide the furious blush that was now rising to his cheeks.

After what seemed like forever Hatori finally spoke.

"Okay, Kyou, you can turn around now."

Kyou turned around to notice his _twin_ covered by a blanket as Hatori hung up the stethoscope.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with her?"

Hatori sighed at Kyou's lack of impatience, but decided he would tell the cat, and then, tell Akito.

"It seems as though Ari has finally begun to contract the famous Sohma illness, belonging to the god's of the zodiac. Knowing that she has it though, means that Akito-sama's death draws nearer everyday."

"So you're telling me that Ari will eventually die as well?"

"We all eventually die Kyou. Ari's death will just happen sooner than most, and Akito will soon see the end of his term."

Kyou just nodded, noticing how peaceful Ari seemed.

"Do you know what triggered her attack?"

"Ari and I were with Kazuma sensei for most of the day. Then, we we got back to Shigure's Ria was waiting there, apparentely to tell Ari that Akito wanted to bring her back here. Ari said no and ran away and Ria just left like nothing happened. I was upset so I went to go blow off some steam."

Hatori nodded as Kyou continued.

"I went for a walk, and made it downtown when I saw to thugs making there way out of the alley. I don't know if it was curiousity or just my intuition, but I checked it out, and that's when I saw Ari. Her breathing was shallow, and she had signs of coughing up blood-"

_'I was so scared.'_ The cat thought.

"Say Hatori, if you made a promise to someone, and that promise almost cost you your life, would you still keep it?"

Hatori raised an eyebrow at the cat, but after noticing he wasn't joking, he began to think.

"To be honest, I couldn't say."

The doctor turned to his patient with a small smile in his eyes.

"I would probably say yes at first, but if I was presented with a situation in which my life was at stake it's hard to say what I would do. I would probably chicken out and spill the information. Keeping such a promise, in a situation like you say, means the person keeping the promise has dear feelings for the one who made it. She may even love him enough to lose her voice."

Kyou's eyes shot towards Hatori.

"They say love is blind in the eye of the beholder Kyou."

"But how, Ari couldn't of- no, she would've said something, left hints, Oh I don't know," he muttered more to himself then anyone else.

"She's going to kill me for this," Hatori stated taking a deep breath.

"For what?"

"Everyone knew that Ari loved you Kyou. I mean, did you not notice the awful tension between her and Kagura at new years?"

"Ya, but Kagura is like that with every girl I know. Okay, if she really felt like that, than what was keeping the brat from coming out and saying it, I mean is she so much of a wuss that-"

"Akito."

His word was as plain as the everyday sun, yet it brought realization to Kyou's eyes.

"I am going to tell you something, Ari made me promise not to tell anyone, so it must not leave this house understood?"

Kyou nodded as Hatori began to speak.

"Five days ago, Ari went to Akito. She told him her feelings for you, and Akito, was not happy at all. He beat her, all because she loved you Kyou, and she took all of it.

I knew something was up when she didn't come to her appointment and since even Momiji didn't know she was, that the possibilities weren't in her favor. I did however get there in time to stop Akito from trying to murder her, but all those wounds you saw on her, were proof of how much she loves you."

Kyou was in shock. Would he ever be able to do that for someone else?

"I need to go speak with Akito-sama now, but remember Kyou, don't ever doubt her love for you, and call me if anything happens."

Kyou nodded dumbly as the doctor left.

Ari was lying fast asleep as Kyou brushed her bangs from her eyes.

Could it be that his best friend, his _twin_, could really harbor feelings like that for him? An outcast of the zodiac? But then again they were one in the same.

_'However, have I been denying my feelings for you?'_

:-:

"Say, shouldn't Kyou and Ari be back by now?" Shigure asked taking a gander at the clock.

"I wonder where they could be?"

"I wouldn't worry Tohru. That stupid cat is probably lost, and Ari is probably still blowing off steam."

"What happened to Ari reminds me alot of how Kyou was cast out of your family as well."

Yuki let out a small laugh as Tohru and Shigure looked at him.

"On one new years party, those two became like two peas in a pod. They even began calling each other the twins. They were best friends, and to this day I have never seen two people more in love-"

"Kyou and Ari?"

"Yes, those two may be Ying and Yang personality wise Tohru-san, but they are so much a like in other ways."

Tohru could only nod as the phone began to ring.

"You two should be off to bed, I'll get the phone."

Nodding the two teens walked up the stairs as Shigure picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh, good to know they're safe. You told Kyou? Well, I am just happy I don't have to be there when she wakes up. She's going to be really pissed at you Ha-kun. Okay, Okay. Really? The same sickness? Good luck talking with Akito-sama. Good night Ha-kun."

That was when the writer made his way to a place were much rest was needed.

:-:

**A/N: Horay for me. Lol. Review.**


	8. Words Spoken

**Summary: Another Zodiac Member shows up at Shigure's House…but why is she a mute? What's Her place in The Zodiac? And why is Kyou so surprised at her arrival? **

**Disclaimer: I can honestly say that things wouldn't be the same if i owned the wonderful characters of fruits basket!**

**Parings: KyoxOc**

**Warnings: N/A…Although Akito is a male in this story**

**Finding Your Voice**

:----:Chapter Eight: Words Spoken :----:

_'Ugh, why is it so hard to breathe...'_

Ari thought as she opened her eyes wide as she noticed what was impairing her breathing.

"Ah!" she cried as Kyo stirred.

"What is it? What happened?"

The cat was looking at her with concern as Ari lifted her hands.

"What the hell are you doing!" She cried as she moved her hands.

Kyou smirked as Ari cast him a well known glare.

"What the hell are you smirking at?"

Her hand's were still moving and Kyou thought it was funny she hadn't realized.

"Ari, you just spoke doofus."

Ari growled at his words.

"Of course I spoke I mean-"

She stopped as she placed a hand on her throat.

"I...spoke?!"

Kyou couldn't help but let a suttle smile grace his features as Ari launched herself at him, soon engulfing him in an embrace.

"Do you hear that Kyou. I can talk again!"

Kyou's cheeks soon turned a light pink as he muttered,

"Ya, I heard it."

Sure her voice was raspy and deep from lack of disuse. Yet, for some reason she still had the voice of an angel.

"Wait a minute, where am I?"

The confusion in her voice was evident as Kyou took a deep breath, letting her out of his arms.

"We're at Sohma house."

That, stopped Ari's movements as she turned to him slowly.

"S-Sohma house?"

Her fear came through clearly as Kyou nodded.

"That's right, I-"

"Ah, Ari good to see you're awake," Hatori stated as he joined the two teenagers in the room.

"That's right! Notice anything about your favorite patient Ha-kun?"

Hatori's eyes widened as his jaw fell to the floor.

"But how-"

"Who cares how. Now that I don't have to communicate with those crazy hand gestures anymore I feel wonderful I mean-"

Ari's words stopped short as she began coughing.

Hatori only smirked at the girl as he placed the stethoscope on her chest.

"Listen hear Miss. I-feel-wonderful, you're going to need to be a little more careful from now on."

Kyou looked away as Ari's face, once again, became stricken with confusion.

"What do you mean Ha-kun?"

Kyou just sighed and looked at Ari with sympathy.

"Listen Ari, I think it's time you, Ria, Akito and I had a ta-"

"No!" She cried. "Not with them!"

Ari walked from the house as Hatori sighed.

"I may have liked it better when she couldn't talk."

:-:

_'This coughing, the fact Hatori wants to have a meeting, I guess that must mean I have finally caught the famous Sohma sickness. That means that Akito, must only have a few more months to live. But why would Kyou bring me to Sohma house? The last thing I remember is-'_

Suddenly memories of the night before flooded into her mind.

_'Those guy's in the alley were really going to kill me, well, I guess coughing comes in handy sometimes.'_

Stopping on the bridge she looked into the pond. It was so calm and clean, however a small orange leaf caused ripples to form.

"I guess life is just like the water, and the ripples are the challenges we face. Well, if that's the case, the Sohma's lives are filled with leaves."

"Ari!"

She turned to notice the orange haired boy running towards her.

"Why would you run off like that? Especially after what happened last night?!"

Ari only smirked at him.

"Yes, Sohma complex is so fearful my friend!" she laughed but Kyou did not find her joke amusing.

"Look, you heard what Hatori said. I would rather die one thousand deaths then have a meeting with Akito and Ria. Besides, I think yesturday's events was enough excitement to last me a while."

"What happened anyway? You're lucky I found you in time."

Kyou could feel Ari's fear rise, and knew that, perhaps her ability to sense emotions was brushing off on him.

"It was just a stupid mistake," she replied casting him a smile, "But I do want to thank you!"

"Me? For what?"

"For giving me my voice back!" She exclaimed causing Kyou to blush.

Man, she had been making him blush alot lately.

"Kyou! Ari! Let's go, I'll give you both a lift back to Shigure's!"

Hatori's voice could be heard clearly as Ari smiled.

"Better hurry, last one there is a rice ball in a fruits basket!"

Kyou stood in shock as Ari's lips came into contact with his cheek for a mere second. He stood frozen as the young girl ran towards the doctor.

"Hurry up Kyou, or we'll have to leave you behind!"

"Ya, uh, right!" He called.

:-:

"Akito-sama, what do you plan on doing?"

Ria's patience was drawing thin as the head of Sohma house caught a small dove on his finger.

"You can't tell me, that you, of all people, are just going to sit and watch as that stupid cat and my freak of a daughter get together! You know that will break the-"

"I know better than anyone woman!" Akito snapped.

The dove, startled, flew away as he turned to the business woman.

"If anyone can understand pain it's me! I want everyone to suffer the same pain as me. I will let those two freaks think thye have the upper hand, for it's as they say my dear, the higher it climbs the harder it falls!"

Ria only snickered as Akito smirked.

:-:

"Shigure, you had better be here!" Hatori called as the three walked into Shigure's house.

Kyou was still embarrased from the kiss Ari gave him and was trying his best to make his blush go away.

"Ha-kun is that you?"

Shigure ran in slow motion towards his friend as he was thrown into the wall.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"Ari, Kyou, you guy's go get ready for school. You only missed half the day so you should finish it."

"Yes sir!" Ari replied to Hatori sarcastically.

The two teens headed upstairs leaving a grumpy doctor and a writer who's jaw was hanging to the floor.

"I did the same thing."

"But you said the damage was so bad it would take a miracle to fix her," Shigure stated sitting down on the futon.

"That my friend, is because the damage was that bad."

Shigure was in awe.

"According to Kyou, he found her in the alley last night passed out from a severe coughing fit she had. If anything, that attack should have ruined any chance she had left for repair."

"You don't think it's because of-"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh damn. This isn't going to make Akito-sama very happy..." Shigure stated with a sigh.

"I know, that's why we need to keep an extra special eye on her."

Shigure nodded as Kyou and Ari walked down the stairs in their school uniforms.

"Well we're off!" Ari cried waving goodbye as Kyou followed her.

"Kyou?"

The cat stopped as he turned to the doctor.

"What the hell is it?"

"Watch her and make sure nothing happens..."

Kyou only nodded as he caught up to Ari.

What would the people at school think when the Angel showed she could speak?

:-:

**A/N: Only one more redone one. THEN A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER! yay!**


End file.
